this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Supermarket
The Supermarket is a possible scavenging location, usually appearing early to mid game run. There are two possible scenarios: Soldiers and Scavengers. The Supermarket is a potentially dangerous area. It is a two-level structure, with a basement and an accessible roof (due to a bomb crater). Some scavenge piles are located on the rooftop. The basement has an office area, a locked locker, and a locked closet. To the right of the map is an open cargo trailer that can be entered. The door to the trailer is open by default, but can be closed and locked by the soldier in one of the scenarios. In total, there are two locked objects to use a Crowbar or Lock Pick on, and four objects that can be chopped up for Wood and Fuel using a Hatchet. There is also a rubble pile blocking the locked cabinet in the basement in one of the scenarios, requiring a Shovel or some spare time. Regardless of the active scenario, this note can be found on a ledge of the first floor overlooking the truck: Looting any of these items does not result in any negative effects or penalties. Scenario: Soldiers This potentially hostile event occurs when the player first enters the supermarket and overhears a conversation between an aggressive soldier and a woman on the other side of the entrance door. The woman refuses the soldier's advances and is subsequently beaten. At this point, the player has the option of intervening or avoiding conflict. Intervening Entering too early and approaching the soldier will cause him to shoot the player, so it is advised to wait until he is distracted. After he approaches the girl and is focused on her, the player can open the door and attack from behind by using a gun, sneaking up and backstabbing, or by attempting melee attacks from behind. Be careful when sneaking up behind him, as the girl may see you and beg for help, alerting the soldier to your presence. * The soldier can be killed instantly by a clean backstab from Arica, Roman, or Boris. Roman can use any melee weapon (including the improvised weapons such as the crowbar) to do a one-hit kill sneaking backstab from behind, while Arica must use a knife and Boris must use a hatchet. A Hatchet or Knife can inflict a lot of damage with a successful backstab using other characters such as Pavle and Marko (see Combat Proficiency), though a follow-up hit is needed to kill the soldier, opening you up for a counterattack if you are not quick enough. * Looting the soldier's body nets an assault rifle, some ammunition, and a bottle of moonshine. * You can also save the girl without killing the soldier. After incurring enough damage, he may stop attacking and plead for his life. The girl will run away and your survivors will still be happy with this outcome. * Killing the soldier will not lower the survivors' morale, even if he tried to give up. * Defending the girl is viewed as a positive act, improving the mood of the survivors. * On subsequent visits to the Supermarket, a woman called Lena will appear inside and may follow your character around. She will say that the girl you saved was her neighbor and that she occasionally helps Lena carry her groceries. * Killing the girl grants you one canned food. Avoiding Conflict If the player opens the door too early then the girl will take the first opportunity to run away towards the exit. In this case, the player can also attempt to run away, or brave players can attempt to face down an armed soldier. If the player does not act at all, then the soldier will bring the girl to the end of the supermarket, lock a door behind him, and rape her. To get to him at this point, the player must use a crowbar or lock pick to bypass the lock on the door. Alternatively, the player can take the opportunity to scavenge goods during the remaining allotted time. * If you don't save the girl, the next time you visit the Supermarket, the soldier and the girl will not reappear, and a new woman inside will say that the girl was raped. * Not saving the girl reduces the morale of the survivors. Morale effect upon rescuing the Girl in Peril * Roman and Marin express nothing * Katia and Arica are content when either of them is the one who saved the girl * Cveta and Zlata were content while Anton reflected upon his actions Scenario: Scavengers When the player first enters the map, three scavengers are strategizing how to best loot the Supermarket. This group will not turn hostile unless provoked by the player. They split up and begin to loot the place. One is armed with an assault rifle, one with a shotgun and one with a pistol. Upon a subsequent visit, the scavengers will be gone and will not reappear. If you wish to be peaceful, then try to loot quickly and be the first to take the expensive loot (it is possible to check a loot pile before someone gets to it; then after an NPC scavenges the pile the player can check the loot pile again and notice some select items are missing). After a few hours, they will detect some disturbances and run off to the other exit at the right edge of the map. The best loot is located in the basement, around the bed and past the locked doors. It's advisable to tackle this area first before the woman gets to the loot locations. The last one to run can be safely killed (those who have exited the area won't return) and looted. The downside is that the person who did the killing will be Sad the next day. The player can also try attacking the scavengers for their equipment and to claim any resources they might otherwise take from the Supermarket. Using a Hatchet or Knife is advisable. Attacking the man upstairs may make the encounter easier to manage. Exploiting You could fully prevent the scavengers taking loot away by going back to the Shelter before the scavengers start looting. You will come home empty handed for one day, but on a subsequent visit, the scavengers are gone and you will be able to freely take all the loot without any dangers. The first few piles can be gathered prior to leaving so that you do not come back empty handed. The loot will be cheap and the stacks will be small, but it is better than nothing and still prevents the scavengers from taking the expensive loot in the basement. This works best with Pavle. The scavengers will prioritize looting any food and bandages, but it seems to be only an item or two from the piles on the first level if you are quick enough. de:Supermarkt pl:Supermarket Category:Locations